1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for miniaturization of electronic parts associated with the high densification of electronic circuits used in digital electronic devices such as mobile phones has increased, and the miniaturization and capacity enlargement of multilayer electronic components constituting the circuits have been rapidly advanced.
To increase use efficiency of electrode materials, electrostatic capacity, accuracy, or the like, Patent Document 1 proposes a multilayer ceramic capacitor having no structure of side gaps. However, this capacitor has a problem in low voltage endurance, since internal electrodes are exposed to side surfaces of a ceramic sintered body.
As shown in Patent Document 2, a multilayer ceramic electronic component equipped with side gap for increasing insulation withstand voltage is also known. However, adhesiveness between side surfaces of an element body and side gaps composed of synthetic resin or glass is insufficient only by forming synthetic resin, baking glass, or the like on the side surfaces of the element body, as shown in Patent Document 2. Thus, the inventors of the present invention etc. have found out that end portions of internal electrode layers are not sufficiently covered by side gaps, end portions of different internal electrode layers become close, leakage current becomes easy to occur, and variation of resistance value becomes large.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2-30570 A    Patent Document 2: JP 11-340081 A